Various forms of rocker suspensions have been heretofore designed. However, some of these rocker suspensions are not capable of simulating the rearward and backward tilting and forward tilting of a conventional rocker. Also, other forms of rocker suspensions utilize bearing wheels rolling in guide tracks and, therefore, merely glide back and forth.
Examples of various previous forms of rocker suspensions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,189,178, 1,952,768, 2,597,105, 2,959,210, 3,046,053, 3,170,666, and 3,098,678.